Rainbow Valley
by VerifiablyInsane
Summary: Ghost Adventures Slash Fiction!  Zak/Nick/Aaron.  The guys get invited to investigate a nudist resort, but from the moment they get there, everything is very strange.  Nick & Aaron stage a protest and shady things happen.  Chapter Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Zak rolled over on his side to look at Nick. "No, seriously. How awesome would it be?"

Nick shook his head, pulling Zak closer to his body. "No. It's crazy."

"No crazier than anything else we've done," he answered, resting his head under Nick's chin.

"Zak, we would be naked."

"So?"

"Ok. So the whole world would be looking at _my_ ass on camera."

That made Zak stop and think. "We'll put you in the back with the wide angle lens."

Nick smiled into the darkness. "So then the whole world can see Aaron's hairy ass in a wide angle view? And who is going to review _that_ video?"

Zak shrugged against Nick's body. "We'll make Billy do it."

"No."

"Aw come on, Nick. I want this."

Nick sighed. "Zak, this is like the worst idea ever. You know we can't show below the waist."

"So we can wear boxers."

"Zak I am not filming naked. And _I_ don't want the _world_ seeing you _or_ Aaron naked on camera either."

"We'll work something out…," he yawned.

Nick sighed, closing his eyes. "Fine. If Aaron is ok with it, fine."

Zak smiled into Nick's chest. "Oh, Aaron will be ok with it."

The next month found them sitting in a van outside the gate of Rainbow Valley Nudist Society, all of them staring dubiously through the bars through the front windshield. "Do we have to get naked out here before we go in?" Aaron asked from the backseat.

The gate opened for them, allowing Nick to drive the van through, down to the main lodge. A very naked man stepped out of the lodge as they pulled up. "Zak… This was your idea, you talk to him."

Zak nodded and jumped out of the van. "Hi, I'm Zak, that's Nick and Aaron's in the back seat."

"Hi, Zak. I'm Jerry, the manager of Rainbow Valley. We thank you guys for coming out."

"Yeah, we heard that this is one crazy place." Slowly Nick and Aaron stepped out of the van, seeing that Zak wasn't made to disrobe immediately.

Jerry nodded, greeting each man in turn as he stepped out of the van. "We've had a lot of experiences here, mostly with angry spirits. We have an exorcism scheduled in a few of our cabins for next week. Figured we'd wait for you guys to come and do your thing," he laughed slightly. Zak _did_ have a reputation for leaving a place more haunted than when he came. "So how do you guys normally work this?"

Nick cleared his throat, pulling a folder out from the van. "We have some consents and agreements for you to sign before we can do anything. Um, we won't…uh…"

"Film below the waist?" Jerry finished for him, laughing at his awkwardness.

Nick nodded, blushing.

"No problem," Jerry said, taking the folder from Nick. "But we do have rules of our own. No one is allowed through these gates and into the compound with clothing."

"Ok. That's no problem." Zak stated, pulling his shirt over his head. "We'll have to have any people we interview sign those forms too."

Jerry nodded. "No problem. I'll be happy to coordinate that for you."

Zak turned and beamed at Aaron and Nick as he unbuckled his pants, letting them fall to the ground. Nick silently wondered how he didn't know Zak was such an exhibitionist.

Aaron glanced sideways at him as he pulled his shirt over his head. The air of awkwardness was thick. They had all seen each other naked before; hell they had been in compromising positions while naked, but never in the presence of another person, or multiple people.

"Don't be shy, gentlemen. Nothing here that none of us have never seen before," Jerry said smiling, handing the folder with the signed forms back to Nick.

Sighing, Nick and Aaron both dropped their own pants, setting their clothes in the van with the consent forms. Zak walked naked to the van, tossing his clothes in the front passenger seat. "You guys all right?" he asked them across the front seats.

Aaron cleared his throat, a blush entering his cheeks. "This is awkward, dude. I'm not comfortable dropping my boxers." Nick nodded in agreement.

Zak turned and shook his ass at them. "It's freeing. Come on. Everyone in there is going to be naked. You'll look weird and stand out."

Nick grumbled and shifted. "_Don't_ do that."

Aaron shook his head. "I don't want to be naked around other naked people I don't know. And no, _don't_ do that."

Zak grinned. "Do what? This?" He turned and shook his ass at them again.

Nick and Aaron both groaned in unison. This was going to be sheer torture. How could they walk through a nudist colony, butt naked, while filming Zak butt naked? Zak turned back to them, smirking. "Come on. I'll make it up to you both later," he said, and slammed the passenger door shut.

"Oh, because that won't give me wood while we do these interviews," Aaron grumbled, stripping his boxers off as Nick did the same. Closing the driver side door and heading around back to grab their equipment, they agreed that this was punishment. Apparently they had done something that pissed Zak off and this was his way of getting back at them. That was the only thing they could come up with.

Coming back with cameras, they spied Zak chatting casually with Jerry, both men comfortable in their nudity. Nick tried not to look. He desperately tried not to look but damn. Zak was naked in front of him and he couldn't touch. Turning to look at Aaron behind him, he had that same look in his eye. "Ready?" Jerry asked. Nick and Aaron both nodded. "Great! Let's start the walk through then shall we?"

Walking through the welcome center, Nick made sure to video tape the "Rules of the Community" sign for future reference, and possibly some B-roll shot to make it into the show- as an excuse for their nudity. Hell, he wasn't even sure this _could_ be aired.

As they passed by the office, Jerry handed them each a towel, explaining that it was for sitting on because they do still like to be sanitary. Aaron breathed an audible sigh of relief, thankfully taking the towel, but still eyeing it. How many people had sat on this towel naked? Did they use bleach when they washed it?

The first place Jerry took them to was the pool area. People were happily milling about, lounging alongside the water and swimming by. Nick wondered how the hell this was going to work with the network. Everyone was naked. This was a filming nightmare. Turning to look at Aaron to make a comment, he saw his camera up, but eyes closed. "Dude!" Nick whispered harshly. "Open your eyes."

Aaron shook his head. "This is so awkward, Nick. I can't look at Zak. I can't look at you. There's a million people here. Some dude I don't know brushed by me with his wang inches from my hip. I can't do this, Nick."

Nick snorted. He was right. This would go down in history as their worst lockdown ever. Normally, he'd shoulder or hip bump Aaron to let him know that he understood and sympathized, but that seemed wrong while they were naked. And he didn't feel all that comfortable with his dick to just be swinging out there for everyone to see. Not that it was hidden much now, but movement made it that much more awkward.

Zak cleared his throat. "Ok, ready to roll?"

Nick and Aaron watched the interview through their view screens. Both admiring the way that Zak's tattoos stood out on his body against his skin and laughing at his farmer's tan. Aaron wanted to reach out and brush his fingers over the tattoo on his hip that he knew was just for him. He wanted to hide it from the people there; conceal their emotions. He knew that there were matching tattoos on their bodies but for some reason he just wanted to slap his hand over Zak's so no one could see it. This was theirs and only theirs. It was all they had really.

The interview ended and Jerry left momentarily to collect the round of interviewees and get them to sign some paperwork, leaving the three men alone. "What do you think?" Zak asked as he approached them.

"I hate you right now," whispered Nick.

Zak grinned at him and looked at Aaron, glancing down. "That's not what I see. Both of you seem to be enjoying something."

Aaron shifted, trying to hide his half hard cock with his camera. "Dude, there are women here. This is bad."

Zak snorted. "What's wrong? Women grossing you out now that you've tasted cock?"

Nick tried to hide his grin as he strategically held his own camera in front of him.

"No!" Aaron said, looking around. Leaning closer, he whispered, "I just don't like being hard in front of people I don't intend to fuck."

Zak shrugged. "Then don't be hard."

"Right," Nick chimed in. "It's that easy to not be hard, watching your naked ass on our cameras, standing next to each other naked… Normally when we're like this there's a bed, lube, and condoms involved."

Zak shrugged again. "So we'll have sex later. Just because we're filming naked here doesn't mean we're not going to get laid later," he grinned. "Plus, the teasing and delay of satisfaction makes it that much better." He turned as Jerry started to approach them with an older lady, also very naked. Zak greeted her warmly and started explaining their filming and interview process.

Aaron looked at Nick who stared back. "I say we leave him out tonight."

Nick nodded. "Sounds good. Just you and me. We haven't done that in awhile."

"He hasn't pissed us off in awhile."

"True…"

Aaron lifted his camera as Zak signaled to them that they were ready to start the interview. "Tomorrow is going to suck."

Nick laughed at his choice of words. "I think naked lockdown is better than naked interviews. We can't film this woman's tits."

Aaron hadn't thought of that. How the hell was this going to work? Maybe they'll just have to blur it. "You know, your wife's tits are going to sag like that one day."

Nick reached over and smacked him. "Shut up about my wife's tits."

Aaron laughed, the tension momentarily lifted until he looked through the viewfinder at the sultry look Zak was giving him from under his eyelashes. Shit. Pressing record, he wondered if he could get away with slipping into Zak's room after leaving Nick's that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron stroked his hand down Zak's back, basking in the forbidden afterglow. A soft knock came at the door, causing both men in the bed to pause. "I know you're both in there. Open the door," Nick whispered loudly from the other side.

Zak smiled and stood up, not even bothering to put on clothing as he opened the door for him. Nick smirked as he walked in the door, watching Zak walk naked back to the bed and curl around Aaron again.

Quickly Nick stripped and curled around the other side, running his hand through Zak's hair across the thinned frame of the man beneath them.

Smiling sleepily, Zak whispered, "I see neither of you could stay away."

Nick smiled back, pulling the blankets up over the trio. "I watched your naked ass all afternoon. The least I could do was sleep in the same bed with it."

Zak snorted, closing his eyes, as he nestled into Aaron's shoulder. "You're both comfortable being naked here."

Aaron ran his hands down both their backs, grabbing their asses. "Here we can touch."  
>Less than 12 hours later, they were back at the Rainbow Valley Nudist Society, naked, being led around by Jerry, who was also naked. Aaron silently wondered if the man even <em>owned<em> a pair of boxers. What about sunburns? Bugs? Those awkward moments when you get the random hardon? Oh my God… how did they go grocery shopping?

"Over the years, we've lost many people in these cabins. Some of their spirits are still around. But we also have something here that seems to enjoy picking on people, throwing things and people around, and it just feels…"

"Evil," Zak finished for him, looking back at Nick's camera, glancing down his body quickly before turning back.

Jerry nodded. "Yeah, I guess you could call it evil."

"So, Jerry, I have to ask this question," Zak smirked. "Are the spirits that are here naked too? Do they know the rules?"

He snorted. "That I don't know, Zak. You guys will have to let us know that if you get them on your camera."

Two interviews later, Aaron stopped caring about trying to hide his erection. Having Zak on camera in front of him, sending him occasional glances that made him want to throw the man down on one of the pool side chairs, then Nick beside him, within touching distance… He just couldn't take it and he didn't care who knew it. He was the man behind the camera, so _his_ hard dick wasn't going to be in view. Now Zak's… speaking of not caring anymore. His cock was in full on need. Aaron's own body responded to the perceived need of his lover in front of him. But no, Zak was the one that got them into this mess. If it wasn't for _Zak_ they would be at a nice normal lockdown with people wearing clothing. Not around naked men who come up and feel the need to put their hands on your shoulders or back when they talk to you. Oh no, no. Occasionally, Jerry would glance down Zak's body or over at Nick and Aaron and clear his throat a little uncomfortable. Aaron half expected him to ask them if they needed another towel and some lotion. He would gladly just take a bathroom, Nick and Zak, and about 20 minutes. That's all. Is that too much to ask?

Eventually, Jerry left them to do some paperwork in the office after the last interview in their ballroom to discuss with each other what else they might need, what parts of the resort needed to be sectioned off, and where to set up basecamp that night.

Alone in the cavernous, dark room, Aaron saw his chance and he took it. Reaching out to Nick, the younger man handed him his camera. Aaron set it down on the table next to them before turning back and grabbing Nick, pulling him in close. Softly, he pressed their lips together, running his hands down to the small of his back. Groaning into the kiss, Nick returned it in earnest, resting his own hands on Aaron's hips, bringing his body in as close as possible, trapping their hard cocks between them.

"Hey," Zak whined from behind them. Nick moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth to Aaron's probing tongue in response to Zak's interruption. Zak cocked a hip, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched his two lovers make out in front of him. "This isn't fair you know," he whispered harshly.

Aaron squeezed a hand in between their bodies, wrapping it around their cocks and stroking up slowly. Nick gasped into his mouth, making weak attempts at pushing him away, but Aaron wrapped his other arm possessively around his back, effectively keeping him in place, while his hand collected the discharged precum, using it as a very small amount of lube to ease the motion.

Zak pouted, but watched the show in front of him. His own cock throbbed against his stomach, a leaking mess against his neatly trimmed pubic hair. Surely Aaron or Nick would grab for him soon… He stepped closer just so he could be within reach when they did.

Nick stared deep into Aaron's eyes, moving his right hand in between them, covering Aaron's as his other wrapped tightly around his shoulders. Together their bodies moved, hips brushing with each movement, kisses exchanged between moans. Zak's head was spinning. He wanted to join in but he didn't know how. Instead, he dropped down to his knees beside them, placing a kiss at Nick's hip to get them to separate. Arm still wrapped around Aaron's shoulder, Nick pulled his lower half away, Aaron's hand remaining on his own cock. Greedily, Zak took his cock head between his lips, sucking hungrily. Nick fell into Aaron's chest, eyes never leaving the bobbing head at his hip. "Fuck, Zak," he groaned, wrapping a hand around the back of his head. "We don't have time for this." He quickly glanced towards the door that Jerry had disappeared through nearly 20 minutes ago now. The thought of anyone walking in at any moment to see Zak on his knees in front of them made his balls tighten.

Another, larger hand joined his behind Zak's head, guiding the lewd mouth along his shaft. Nick intertwined their fingers in the dark brown hair. Zak groaned as he felt the muscle flex in the back of Nick's right thigh. He knew that twitch. Aaron felt it too, guiding Nick's lips to his own, he stifled the loud moan as hot liquid gagged the man below him.

Aaron moaned deep into the kiss as he felt the swollen lips wrap around his own cock. Releasing it from his grasp, he took Zak's head in both his hands, tangling his fingers in his hair. Zak set his own rhythm, gagging slightly as he took him all the way down. Nick moved behind Aaron, supporting him as they stood. He could still feel the rapid heartbeat against his back as Nick's body recovered from his orgasm. Arms wrapped around his chest from behind, fingertips latched onto his nipples, tugging and pulling as he felt a smile against the skin of his neck. With a soft grunt, Aaron's body shuddered and Zak's head stilled.

Leaning against the body behind him for support, Aaron groaned, "Evil."

Nick snickered in his ear. "That always gets you to cum."

Zak stood up on wobbly legs and whined. His cock was nearly purple with need, a dribble of precum leaking down the side. Arms still wrapped around Aaron from behind, Nick smiled. "Looks like he wants a return favor."

Aaron grumbled, closing his eyes, enjoying the warmth against his back. "He's the reason we're here," he whispered harshly.

"He's also the reason why you just came," Nick whispered back, releasing the man in front of him. He pushed Zak against the table until he was sitting on it next to their cameras.

"Towel!" Aaron hissed.

Nick rolled his eyes and ignored him. Blue eyes looked at him, expectant and hopeful. All Zak needed was a touch, a hand somewhere in the vicinity of his cock and it would be over. "Do you want to cum?" Nick asked him.

Zak nodded. He didn't know why they liked to torture him like this. It _really_ wasn't fair. Maybe one day he would tell them so.

"Lay back," Nick commanded and Zak laid down on the table, his head and shoulders hanging off the other side.

Aaron quickly grabbed the cameras, for fear that they would be in the cumshot line. How could they explain _that_?

Zak bit his fist to keep from screaming as Nick's hand wrapped deftly around his shaft, stroking in a slow, agonizing motion. His body writhed on the table, silently begging for faster, harder, inside, squeeze, something, anything! Just please!

"Dude, hurry up. Jerry's going to be back any moment," Aaron cautioned, watching Zak's body spasm on the table.

Nick sighed, "Fine. I guess I'll play with you more later." Three quick strokes and Zak's back arched nearly off the table, white spurts of cum landed on his chest as his body tensed and relaxed, melding into the wood. Smiling deviously, Nick leaned down, licking up the lines of cum before softly kissing the head of the shrinking cock.  
>Zak's chest heaved as he regained his composure on the table. Nick leaned over, kissing Aaron to share Zak's taste left on his tongue. "That wasn't nice," Zak groaned.<p>

Nick and Aaron both snorted before grabbing their cameras and helping their fearless leader get to his wobbly feet. Lockdown was only a few hours away and they needed to get everything finished before they could haul in all of their equipment.

As Aaron was checking their battery packs, Jerry walked back into the ballroom. "Just checking in. Need anything from me?" he asked. His right eyebrow quirked at the naked men in front of him. Surely, he had noticed that none of them were hard anymore and that the room had a strange musky odor.

Zak's legs still wobbled slightly as he walked forward, hand extended. Wearily, Jerry took it. "Nope, I think we have all we need until tonight. We'll see you in about 6 hours. Thanks, Jerry."

Nick's hand lingered over Zak's ass as they were escorted off the compound, his fingers tracing down the crack. Zak yelped as the fingers pinched a cheek. Jerry turned and Nick's hand left him. "You ok?"

Zak blushed furiously. "Yeah… I just tripped… I'm good."

Jerry's eyebrow quirked again but turned around as he unlocked the gate. Aaron suspected that he was catching on. He pinched Nick's ass for pinching Zak's. Nick jumped, but he didn't make a sound, which slightly disappointed him. Back at the van, each man dressed quietly before sliding in. Nick hesitated before turning the ignition. "Are we really going to investigate this place tonight? I didn't feel a damn thing in there."

Zak snorted. "Yes, we are. And I think you felt something."

Nick turned the van on, doing a T-turn to go down the long driveway back to the main road to their hotel. "I didn't feel anything I couldn't feel at the hotel. Its _easier_ to get laid there."

Aaron sat in the backseat pondering a question he had been thinking about since they got there. Zak turned around and smiled at him. "You ok?" he asked.

Aaron nodded, but stopped. "Why aren't we staying at Rainbow Valley?"

Nick laughed. "Do you really want to sleep on sheets you _know_ someone else has been naked on?"

He hadn't thought about that. No… the only balls he wanted on his bedsheets where the three pairs that were in the van at the moment. No one else need apply. Speaking of balls… "Can we do a clothed lockdown? I really don't want to be wandering in the dark, naked."

Zak shook his head. "Naked lockdown."

Aaron cursed under his breath. Not only did he have to go through two days of naked interviews in the daylight where they couldn't really do anything anyways, but now they were going to be in complete darkness naked and they _still_ weren't going to be able to do anything. This was some shit.

Nick yawned as he pulled into the parking lot of their hotel. "I want a nap."

Zak pouted and looked back at Aaron and up at Nick. Aaron rolled his eyes. Why the hell did the pout always work? "We can nap in the same bed." Zak was such a damn cuddler, like a friggin' starfish suctioned onto your side. Aaron hid a smile at the thought of Zak stuck to his side as he got up from the bed to take a piss. His heavy ass would slide down to the ground, but the image was hilarious.

Back in Nick's room, the men stripped to their boxers, climbing under the covers. Aaron was in the middle, as always as he slept on his back. Zak flung half his body over so he could be touching Nick. One of Nick's arms lay heavily across his chest over his nipples. Sleeping like this, Aaron always felt a little suffocated. Closing his eyes, wrapping an arm around each man on either side of him, he decided it was the best type of suffocation… as long as Zak's grasp didn't strangle him in his sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick grumbled as he discarded his clothing once again into the driver's seat of the van. There was no way this lockdown was ever going to make it to air. Why the _hell_ was Zak _so_ insistent on doing this damn investigation? Naked! Once everyone was gone and they were locked in, Nick thought it had been perfectly reasonable that they could put clothes on again. Aaron seconded him. Zak however over ruled them both. He wasn't quite sure how that worked, other than the fact that neither him nor Aaron could resist a pouty, naked Zak laying on their bed.

But then again, in lockdown, there was no one else there. And if they were naked, they could do whatever they wanted. This night held possibilities. Watching as Aaron bent over to pull his boxers off his feet and throw them into the back of the van, a million scenarios swam through his head. A loud thump echoed from inside the van, followed by a small whine and a stream of curses. Zak sat up from pulling a case from under the seat, rubbing the back of his head. Shaking his head, Nick knew this was going to be a long night.

Jerry greeted them at the gate, helping them carry equipment inside. Nick and Aaron moved to set up their basic base camp before they finished bringing in everything. Zak turned to Jerry as they walked back out to the van. Clearing this throat, Jerry handed Zak a DVD when they got to the open van doors. "What's this?" Zak asked.

"We have surveillance cameras in the ballroom so we can monitor some electrical equipment we have in there. All of the residents and guests are made aware of these and there are signs posted on the outside doors before you enter, but I think we forgot to tell you."

"Okay…," Zak answered, turning the DVD over in his hands. Then it dawned on him. This was the video… this was _video_ of them… _Holy shit._ He blushed a deep crimson, putting the DVD into the middle console of the van.

Jerry nodded. "Um, that's the only recording. We erased that part of the hard drive."  
>"We appreciate that," Zak answered. An awkward moment was apparently even more awkward when you don't have pockets to shove your hands down into. "We're sorry…"<p>

Jerry raised his hand. "You don't have to apologize. You guys have been very respectful and I would never have known that you three…uh… if our security officer hadn't of brought that to my attention. He's the one that suggested we hand you the DVD."

Zak nodded and grabbed more cases, handing Jerry some to carry inside. Why the hell _did_ they make a DVD of their little sexual romp that afternoon? Why not just erase it off the hard drive and not even say a word? This place was getting stranger and stranger.

Dropping off the last of the equipment, Jerry stood by the table, examining all the different pieces. Nick picked up the EMF detector that he was looking at, turning it on and explained how it worked. Aaron busied himself setting up the equipment and arranging the various electronic devices on the table, paying attention the men around him. Nick waved the EMF over their monitor and both men laughed as Aaron jumped at the sudden sound. Stepping back, Jerry turned to leave, casting a shadow of a glance down Nick's body before taking each man's hand in turn thanking them for their investigation. Anger and jealousy surged in the pit of Zak's stomach. Looking over, he saw the same look on Aaron's face that he was sure was plastered on his own. Nick seemed unphased, being the first to walk Jerry out with his camera to film the lock in scene. The two men chatted animatedly while Aaron leaned over to Zak, picking up his camera. "Did you see that?" he whispered.

Zak nodded. "He knows we mess around, too. Apparently there were surveillance cameras in the ballroom."

The blush took over Aaron's whole, bald head. "Well _shit._"

"Exactly what I said. He handed me a DVD out at the van."

Aaron stopped walking. Zak stopped and looked back at him as Jerry and Nick's voices grew fainter. "You don't think he kept a copy of it? That would just be creepy."

Zak shrugged. "I doubt it. He seemed uncomfortable."

Aaron nodded and started walking again, eager to catch up to Nick.

Half an hour later, the three men were standing around their base camp table. "Get the fuck out. Surveillance cameras in the ballroom? Why the hell would there be cameras there?"

Zak shrugged. "Said there was some kind of electrical equipment that they were trying to protect."

"Have you watched the DVD yet?"

Zak rolled his eyes. "Nick, we've been in here. How the hell could I watch it?"

"I think he was trying to figure us out, and you just outed us."

Zak paused. _Fuck._

"Good job, G," Nick said, smacking him on the back and picking up his camera. "Might as well get on with it."

"Its cold," mumbled Aaron.

"Shrivel dick," Zak mumbled back.

"Shut up!"

Nick laughed, raising his camera. "Ok, ok. Let's go, we're losing moonlight."

Zak sighed. "Ok, fine, let's shoot the intro."

Aaron raised his camera, stepping back to make sure he had Nick's back and Zak's face in the shot, being careful to not get below the waist.

Nick grinned behind his LCD screen. As Zak started talking, his camera slowly drifted down the body in front of him, finally resting on a crotch shot and zooming in.

Zak took a deep breath after his historical introduction to their investigation. "How was that?"

"Camera was out of focus. We should do that shot again," Nick said, completely deadpan as his LCD screen still showed Zak's cock dangling on the screen.

Zak moved around him to look at the screen now showing the pool in front of them, completely in focus. "What do you mean it's out of focus? It looks fine to me."

Nick sighed and showed his camera to Aaron, bodily blocking Zak from seeing the screen as he casually rewound a portion of the tape. "Out of focus?"

Aaron chuckled slightly. "Completely. Refilm."

Zak sighed and took his position again. He started his recitation again, talking with his hands, walking forward towards them. This time, both Aaron and Nick's cameras drifted down. Zak finished, taking another deep breath. "Ok, how was that?"

Aaron shook his head. "Still blurry, dude."

"Bullshit!" Zak stomped over to him, grabbing his camera. Rewinding the video, he saw his own cock flash onto the screen as he walked closer. Handing the camera back to Aaron, he rolled his eyes. "Ok, both of you. Knock it off. Cameras above the waist, dammit."

Nick snickered. "Zak, you know this shit isn't going to air. Why are we even doing this?"

Zak sighed. "Just shoot the scene."

They repeated for the third time. This time through, both Nick and Aaron held their cameras up, following Zak's face and shoulders coming at them. Lights out and back at their table, Zak was going over their planned camera set up and potential areas of other investigation. Aaron turned to Nick as Zak left for the restroom before they set out to set up the first camera. "He's serious isn't he?"

Nick nodded. "Sure as hell seems like it."

"What the _fuck_, dude?"

Nick shrugged. "I don't know. I can't see anything with the lights out, but you look sexy as hell in IR light."

Aaron grinned, setting his camera down. "If we're naked in the dark without cameras rolling we should take advantage of this."

Nick smiled, sitting down on the table, setting his camera next to him. Aaron sidled up in between his legs, wrapping his arms around the man in front of him, kissing him softly. "Well isn't this a happy little scene?" Zak interrupted their moment as he walked around the corner.

Nick sighed, resting his forehead against Aaron's shoulder. "How can you even see us?"

"My eyes adjusted to the darkness. Get your cameras and let's go."

Aaron groaned, picking up his camera and walking towards the doorway out into the courtyard. Nick followed with his camera. Turning the corner, they focused in on Zak rubbing the tip of his nose before opening the door in front of him. "Did you run into that door?" Nick asked.

Zak looked back at him, annoyance clearly showing on his face. "No!"

Nick snickered and looked over at Aaron. "He totally did."

"Don't get hard and run into doors, Zak," Aaron warned through a laugh.

"Shut the fuck up," he shouted from the next room.

Aaron and Nick chuckled, turning their cameras on each other. "Do you think this investigation is worth while?"

Nick shook his head. "Hell no. This is such a waste of time. I don't know why Zak is so damn persistent about this place."

Then it dawned on Aaron. "Naked ghosts."

"What?"

"Remember the Birdcage Theater?"

Nick busted up laughing. "He didn't get video of a naked ghost there so he had to come to a nudist resort to get it!"

"You know I can hear you guys!" Zak shouted again from the other room. His face appeared in the doorway on their camera screens. "You know you want to get evidence of naked ghosts too! How awesome would that be?"

Nick snorted. "We can pour flour all over Aaron and have him walk in front of the camera. Just as effective."

Zak rolled his eyes and left the doorway. "Get the hell in here both of you."

Nick walked through the door, careful to hold the door open so he didn't get hit by it. Turning around, he held the door for Aaron to get through, smacking his ass as he walked by.

"Quit messing around and get over here." Zak stood over by the pool, dangerously close to the edge.

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Don't back up, Zak. You're gonna…"

The splash from the water landed at their feet. Setting their cameras down, both men went over to the edge of the pool. Flinging his camera over the side, Zak gasped for air, coughing. Aaron and Nick grabbed his shoulders, yanking him out of the cold water.

Shivering in front of them, Zak smirked and stuttered. "Thanks for the warning."

Nick shrugged, running the towel he had to sit on over Zak's hair. "Your camera is out for the night."

Zak grumbled, nudging it with his foot. "Guess so."

Aaron sighed, rubbing his own towel over Zak's back. "It's not like we're going to get anything here anyways."

"Dude, we might."

He shook his head. "Zak, you know that there's nothing here as much as we do."

"Whatever," he grumbled, walking away from the other men back to their basecamp to grab another camera.

Nick looked over at Aaron. "I guess we're really going to do this."

"Let's separate early."

Laughing, Nick said, "Ok. Where do you want to go?"

Grabbing Nick's hand and their cameras from the lounge chair, he led him around the pool. "I'm taking you to a cabin to investigate. Zak is on his own for once."


	4. Chapter 4

The hard part was already done. Nick was already naked and laid out before him. Sometimes it was damn frustrating getting that man naked. Slowly, teasingly, he moved their hips together as his lips attached to the pale collarbone. They could hear Zak calling for them from across the compound but neither man made a move to answer him. Fingertips traced lightly down his back as Aaron kissed around Nick's beard, capturing his lips. Nick opened his legs, pulling Aaron's hips down against him.

Aaron smiled against his lips, pulling back to look into his face. "We don't have any lube. I don't want to hurt you."

Nick groaned, laying his head back against the pillows. "Isn't there soap in the bathroom?"

"Seriously?"

Anchoring himself around Aaron's body, Nick grinded his hips up against him. "Yes, seriously. I want to feel you."

Aaron couldn't resist that. Pulling himself away from Nick's grasp, he wandered into the bathroom. Opening the doors and drawers, he grunted in frustration. No soap.

He walked back into the room, grumbling, trying to think of something else they could possibly use. Nick lay on the bed where he left him, left hand petting his cock while his other hand… Aaron groaned, climbing back on the bed, watching the fingers move and stretch slowly inside. "Soap?" Nick groaned out.

Aaron shook his head, rubbing just below Nick's balls. He could feel the fingers working inside him, trying desperately to stretch the area. Nick groaned beneath him, removing his fingers and grabbing Aaron's wrist. "Please," he whimpered.

"Okay, okay…" Aaron's will gave in. Quickly, he spit into his hand, stroking it over his dick. Positioning himself, he placed a hand on Nick's chest. "I'm sorry if this hurts."

Nick grunted, "Just fuck me, Aaron. Zak's looking for us."

Slowly, he slid in. The man beneath him tensed, stilled, and finally relaxed slightly. Zak's voice was getting closer as Aaron lay motionless on top of Nick, feeling him still adjusting around his cock. "Aaron." His voice came out raspy and slightly more needy than he intended for it to, but it worked.

Slowly, Aaron started to move against him. Nick's hands ran up his arms and around to his back. Sitting up, Aaron readjusted his position, taking Nick's hands and holding them above his head. Nick smirked beneath him and made a slight show of a struggle to release himself from the strong grasp. Aaron grinned down at him, quickening his pace and tightening his grasp. Nick would never admit to it, but Aaron knew that he liked his minor showings of domination during sex.

Zak's voice was getting closer as Nick started to move against the man above him. Muscles tensing and lips begging for him to just _please_ let his arms go so he could touch himself. Aaron shook his head, swiveling his hips as Nick begged louder and squirmed beneath him, nearly twisting out of his grasp.

Aaron grunted, relenting and released Nick's hands but batted them away from his cock. Anchoring himself on his knees and left arm, he took the angry cock between their bodies in his hand, stroking it in time with his motions. Nick let out a strangled scream of Aaron's name, hands clutching to his back. Angling his hips, hard, deep strokes had Nick alternating between whimpering quietly and screaming to God. Watching the emotion and sensations play across the strong features of Nick's face and the muscles twitch in his shoulders, Aaron noticed that Zak's voice had stopped. Nick let out a strangled cry, cum streaking across his stomach as the door to their small cabin opened.

"Holy fuck," Zak whispered from the doorway.

Aaron's body tensed, but he held on, stopping his orgasm into the man beneath him. Sitting up, he looked back at Zak in the doorway. Nick grunted quietly as Aaron's hard, pulsing cock pulled out of him. On shakey legs, he stood, making his way over to Zak. "We're not going to get anything paranormal here," he whispered to him, pressing him back against the wall.

Silently, Zak nodded. The bed behind them creaked as Nick scooted over, making room. Aaron ran his hands down Zak's sides and around his ass, lifting. Zak clung to him as he was carried across the room and flung onto the bed.

"Fuck, Aaron," he grunted as his body made contact with the used sheets.

"Exactly," he grunted. Reaching over, he took some of Nick's cum from his stomach on his fingers, moving his hand down between Zak's legs. "Spread your legs."

"We have to investigate…," Zak started, glancing over at Nick.

Aaron pushed his legs apart, fingers diving into Zak's pucker, slicking him up quickly. "We aren't going to get anything."

Zak grunted as Aaron slid inside, "We might."

Nick rolled on his side, watching as the muscles twitched with pent up tension in Aaron's body. Reaching his hand over, he let it come to rest on Zak's chest, rubbing in small circles. "We aren't going to get anything, Zak."

Aaron's body moved roughly against him. Zak's hands flew up to his arms anchored on each side of his body. "_Fuck,_," he groaned. A quick hit over his prostate as Nick's hand roamed down his chest to encircle his cock had him agreeing. "Fine, fine, nothing paranormal, just don't fucking _stop_," he grunted, pushing his body down, meeting each of Aaron's movements.

Nick's hand moved faster, the thumb stroking over the sensitive head. Aaron grunted, his arm giving out as his body tensed. He let out a strangled moan into the side of Zak's neck as his cock spasmed deep inside him. Groaning, Zak wrapped his arms around the man above him as Nick removed his hand from between their bodies. Aaron held still, kissing along the soft skin of Zak's shoulder as he moved against his hip trying to get his own release.

"Here, Zak," Nick said next to them. Aaron rolled off, laying on his side to watch Zak straddle Nick's body, easily sliding inside. Leaning down, Zak eagerly attacked Nick's lips as his body worked against him. Small whimpers escaped him as hands circled his back, making their way down to his used hole, pressing against it. "Wish I had that dildo right now?" Nick chuckled into his ear.

Zak grunted with a hard slam of his hips, "Fuck you."

Nick grunted back, the evil smirk never leaving his face. Pressing two of his fingers inside, feeling Aaron's cum leaking out between them, he whispered, "Moving it inside of you as you fuck me, rubbing it against your prostate…"

Zak closed his eyes as he worked his body harder. Nick's fingers started to move inside of him and he toppled. Nick held him as his body tensed and slowly released. Zak buried his face in Nick's neck, burning from embarrassment.

"I haven't seen this dildo," Aaron said beside him.

Nick grinned at him. "When we get home, we'll tie Zak to the bed and I'll show you."

"That's not fair," Zak mumbled into his neck.

He sighed and sat up, his hand moving towards Nick's cock before being batted away with a mumbled, "Later."

Aaron lay back on the bed as Zak lay down between him and Nick. He sighed happily. "I would consider that a form of provoking."

Nick snorted, yawning. "Hey… is that a red light up there?" he asked, pointing to the left corner of the room.

Aaron and Zak both looked. "Yeah… what the fuck is that?" Zak said, getting up to inspect it.

Closer to it, he gasped. "It's a fucking _camera_!"


	5. Chapter 5

"So we were just recorded?" Nick asked, standing up from the bed.

Zak pulled a chair over to stand on. "It seems that way…," he said, inspecting the camera close up. "It's hooked up into the ceiling."

"Does every room in this damn place have a camera?" Aaron asked, getting up from the bed and walking outside. Nick and Zak followed him closely. Discrete cameras were hidden under the awnings around the pool, in the hallways, and sure enough, there were cameras in the ballroom where they had their interlude earlier that afternoon. They checked each cabin and cameras were there as well.

"What the fuck kind of security is this in a nudist society?" Zak asked.

"Well at this point there's not much we can do that hasn't already been on film," Nick said, picking up his own camera.

Aaron shrugged. He had a point. Now they had them on camera having sex in _two_ locations. And this second time was significantly more raunchy. Though, Aaron was pretty proud of himself. He had thrown down pretty well if he did say so himself. He'd had both Nick _and_ Zak underneath him screaming, so he would consider that a success and hell yes he would like a DVD of it if they were to offer.

"What are you grinning at?" Nick asked him.

Aaron turned to him, turning on his camera so he could see Nick's face in the bright LCD. "I hope we get a DVD."

Zak rolled his eyes into the darkness. "I seriously hope that we _don't_ get a DVD because that would just be really creepy. That would mean that the security guard and Jerry have seen us have sex twice in one day."

"I'm just ready to get this investigation over with. Let's seriously split up this time and cover more ground. I don't think we're going to get anything here anyways."

The other men agreed and after a round of fist bumps and 'good lucks' they were off to different locations. Nick to the ballroom and Zak and Aaron to different cabins that had been pointed out to them earlier.

Nick wandered around the edges of the ballroom, making sure that he knew where everything was so he didn't bump into it in the dark. Coming up the stage, he climbed up on it carefully. They hadn't inspected behind the curtain before. Nick figured that Jerry had now seen literally _everything_ they had to offer today, so he should be able to look behind a stupid curtain. "A bed?" he said out loud to himself. "I wonder what play that was for." Getting closer to the bed, he saw the straps.

Aaron lay on the bed in the cabin, seriously wishing that he wasn't the only person in the room. Not because he was scared. Hell no. He was bored out of his mind. It'd be nice to have Nick or Zak laying on top of him to put his hands on. The red light on the camera in the corner looked down at him, reminding him that he was constantly on camera. His body was so physically relaxed after the great sex from earlier, it was next to impossible to keep his eyes open. Smiling to himself, Aaron set his camera on the nightstand. Sighing, he closed his eyes, replaying the scene behind his eyes as he fell asleep.

Zak grumbled sitting on the edge of the bed in his cabin, looking up at the camera. "Why the hell are there cameras here?" This question was going to plague him until he saw Jerry in the morning. It really pissed him off that they were not told about the cameras around the entire compound. Isn't that illegal? To film people without their knowledge? That was why they had to constantly get the forms from their interviewees for the show. And if they had cameras set up all around the compound, what the hell were they brought in for to prove that there was something paranormal there? Surely they had their own evidence from the cameras. Just what the _fuck_ was going on here?

Nick's voice crackled through on both their radios, jarring Aaron from his slumber and Zak from his thoughts. "Um, hey guys… come to the ballroom. There's something I want to show you."

"Did you find this supposed equipment that they're protecting with the cameras?" Zak radioed back.

"I don't know. Just get over here."

Zak and Aaron met at the door to the ballroom. "What's going on?" Zak asked as they walked through the door. Aaron shrugged shutting down his camera. All of the lights were on in the ballroom and Nick was across the room on the stage, his own camera sitting on the stage of the corner. Nick motioned to them towards the curtain as they approached. "Do we get a magic show?" Zak snorted.

"No. Look behind the curtain."

Both men quirked an eyebrow and climbed on the stage. Walking behind the curtain, Nick close behind, Aaron laughed, "Nick… is that a bed?"

Nick nodded slowly. Zak looked between the two men and up around the edges of the stage hidden behind the curtain. "There's no cameras here."

"Does that bed have handcuffs?" Nick nodded again. "Dude, what the fuck kind of place is this?"

"I don't know, but I just lost interest in continuing the investigation," Zak said.

Aaron raised an eyebrow, pulling at one of the cuffs. "Should we call the cops? I mean this is just… strange."

Nick shrugged. "I think we need to call Jerry and have him let us out of this place."

Returning to their base, Zak picked up his cell phone and dialed Jerry's number. "Hey, Jerry. It's Zak Bagans over here at Rainbow Valley. No, everything is not fine. We'd appreciate it if you came to let us out. I think it's time for us to leave."

Quickly, the three packed up their equipment, carrying it to the front of the resort. They waited to be let out, sitting behind the gate, staring at their van. "It's teasing us," Nick said as he leaned against the wall.

"What is?" Aaron asked.

"The van. Sitting out there…. Holding our clothing…"

Zak snorted. "I should have known that there wasn't something right about this. You guys were right."

Nick shrugged. "Whatever. I just want to know what the hell is going on and why we're being videotaped."

"And whether or not we are now internet porn stars," Aaron added in.

"Gay porn stars," Zak mumbled.

Jerry's car pulled up to the gate, parking next to their van. Getting out of the car, his face held a look of concern. "Is everything ok?" Nick made sure to note that he was fully clothed this time.

Zak stood, hands on his hips, anger evident in his posture. He didn't say a word until the gate was opened and Aaron and Nick were carrying their equipment to their van. "What the fuck is going on here, Jerry?" he asked quietly. Nick and Aaron dressed quietly beside the van, straining to hear the response.

"What are you talking about?" he answered.

Nick brought Zak his boxers and pants as he returned, half clothed himself, for more equipment cases. Sliding his clothes on, Zak never faltered in his glare at Jerry. "The video cameras are everywhere. We were never told about any of them until you handed me that DVD right before lockdown."

"Oh those," Jerry waved them off nervously. "Those are just for surveillance."

"In the cabins? By the pool? In every _fucking_ corner of the compound? And just what the _fuck_ is up with the bed and the handcuffs on the stage in the ballroom. What kind of show are you running here?" Zak asked. His anger was flowing through his veins, filling out every curve of muscle in his body. Nick and Aaron stopped loading equipment to flank their partner, arms crossed over their chests, looking as menacing as possible.

Jerry sighed, defeated. "We were losing money, so we added a second business."

"What _kind_ of business?" Nick asked.

Jerry fidgeted nervously, taking a full step back from the men. "Porn… we rent the resort out as a porn set. It's actually been really profitable."

Zak paled. "Are the cameras constantly recording?"

Jerry nodded. "But only when the cabins are occupied by the actors. Our security guards watch the cameras 24/7 and they make a special note whenever someone is um… having relations… It makes it seem more realistic apparently."

Aaron fought the laughter bubbling up in his chest but failed as a loud laugh escaped him. "So that DVD you handed Zak this afternoon was real?"

Zak blushed as Jerry nodded again. "Oh yes, very much so. But we erased that. We would never do anything with that."

"Um… there's another portion that you're going to have to erase… from cabin 7," Zak mumbled.

Jerry raised an eyebrow. Nick and Aaron walked away, picking up the rest of their Pelican cases and carrying them out to the van, leaving Zak to deal with the embarrassment. Clearing his throat, Zak spoke up louder. "We didn't get anything paranormal here. So we found a way to occupy our time. In cabin 7. It would really be in _our_ best interest if that was erased."

Jerry nodded, smiling slightly. "Do you want a DVD of that too?" he asked.

"YES!" Shouted Aaron from the van door.

"No!" Nick and Zak answered in unison, both glaring at Aaron.

The ride back to their hotel was silent. All three men were happy they were in clothes once again, cameras away. Aaron, for one, was happy that nothing demonic or even paranormal was there and that he could actually sleep while it was still dark out. Zak suddenly punched the dashboard in front of him in the passenger seat. "Dude! Careful that the airbag doesn't pop out at you. What the hell?" Nick said from the driver's seat.

"I just jeopardized our friggin' careers."

Aaron shrugged in the backseat. "I think we'll be all right. Jerry didn't seem to want to advertise to everyone that the place was a porn set. I doubt us having sex will be front page news."

Nick smirked. "Even if it does, we can make some serious money doing a paranormal porn series."

Aaron's voice brightened. "Dude! That would be awesome. We should film it now and then release it when our show goes off the air."

Zak snorted and shook his head. "I am not doing porn."

"Whatever," Aaron laughed. "Nick and I are still going to tie you to the bed later. I want to see this blue dildo."

Zak blushed furiously as the other two men laughed. He could see that this was going to be one of his fuck ups that just never went away.


	6. Epilogue: Teamwork

Zak knew he was being plotted against. Just knew it. Aaron's smile was never that sly without Nick's coercion. Nick was the one he really had to look out for, but once an idea was put into Aaron's head, there was no getting it out.

A month after their failed lockdown at the Rainbow Valley Nudist Society found them lounging in Zak's basement, playing video games. When Nick told him not to invite Billy over, Zak pretty much figured out where this evening was headed. Not that he minded, but a heads up would have been nice. He would have put nicer sheets on the bed at least.

Zak's man on the screen went down, ending the number of lives he had. Sitting down heavily next to Aaron, he grumbled at Nick's seeming perfection at this game. Aaron's long arm came around, pulling him into his lap. "I bet we could distract him enough to get him killed," he smirked.

"I heard that," Nick said, eyes still focused on the game in front of him. "Not going to work. And also not fair."

Zak grinned. He loved fucking with Nick almost as much as fucking Nick. Almost. Ok, maybe a little bit more some days… Anchoring his feet, he ground his hips back against Aaron's, eliciting a moan from the younger man. Quickly, he pulled his shirt over his head as hands went to work unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. A quick shimmy and he was out of both his pants and boxer briefs, sitting naked on Aaron's lap.

Aaron snorted. "You get naked faster and faster every time."

Pulling his own shirt over his head, he pulled Zak back flush against his chest. Slowly, he ran both hands up the insides of his thighs, the muscles flexing against his clothed legs. "We should really get those pants off you….," Zak moaned.

Aaron shook his head. "Nah, right now I just want to have my hands on your body." He traced his fingertips lightly over the soft skin, feeling the legs tremble at his touch. Those fingertips grazed back up his legs, one hand moving to cup and massage his balls while the other continued the caress up the muscled chest. Zak's eyes fluttered closed; beautiful eyelashes laid against his tan skin. A soft moan escaped his lips at the touch as he laid his head back against Aaron's naked shoulder.

"What do you want?" Aaron whispered, his voice deep but loud enough so Nick could hear.

"Touch me," Zak groaned.

Smirking, Aaron glanced at Nick's back. He wasn't sure if the tenseness in the shoulders was from the stress of the game or listening to the scene behind him, but at this point, he didn't care. He had Zak laid out naked in his lap, on the verge of begging. Nick could stand there and play his video games if he wanted. "I _am_ touching you," he retorted. He saw Nick's form shift out of the corner of his eye.

Zak grunted in frustration as he rocked his hips back into Aaron's. "You know where I mean. Fucking stroke my cock."

Aaron tsk tsked behind him, fingertips still doing their evil, torturous dance along the hard lines of the body before him. "Such language! You know, people who use language like that should get punished."

Zak merely groaned his response as fingers finally wrapped around his cock. Anchoring his hands on the thighs beneath him, he rocked his body up into the warmth and back into the heavy denim-encased cock. The motion was really making Aaron want to throw Zak down and claim him right there literally behind Nick's back. Instead, he chuckled breathlessly into Zak's ear, "You might as well be riding me with all this movement." Zak moaned back, tightening his hands on Aaron's thighs as he rocked back harder. Aaron closed his eyes as Zak's ass made contact with his trapped cock again. "Do you want to ride me? Slip my cock up into your tight ass and fuck yourself on it?"

Zak nearly lost his grip and fell. Aaron rarely talked dirty like that and fuck… what it did to his body blew his mind. "Fuck, yes," he nearly screamed as he slid down off Aaron's legs so the younger man could take his pants off.

Nick's character died on the screen as he heard the second pair of pants of the evening hit the floor and the top of the small bottle of lube they had thought to bring with them popped open. Zak straddled Aaron's legs, whimpering at the feel of the wet fingers dance around and slide so easily inside his tight pucker. With a quick smack to the round ass, Aaron signaled for Zak to slide back. "I told you, people who say fuck should get punished."

Slowly sliding down onto Aaron's cock, Zak's body nearly gave out. Large hands guided his hips as he rocked back and forth, feeling the stiff shaft slide in and out of him so easily. "Then fucking punish me," he said as he sank down deeper.

Quickly, Nick spun around, pressing Zak's body hard up against Aaron's, grabbing his wrists and holding them in front of him. Blue eyes went wide as he stared back into the browns, dark with need. "That's what I've been waiting to hear," Nick said, pulling out a pair of handcuffs from his pocket and deftly locking them on Zak's wrists.

Zak's bottom lip stuck out as Nick pulled him up by the chain linking the handcuffs. Aaron grunted as his cock slid free into the cool air of the basement, already missing its warm encasement. Nick snorted, eyeing Zak's naked body in front of him. "I forgot the collar and leash at home, damn." Running his fingers over the tanned skin at the base of his neck, he whispered, "It looked so pretty against your skin too and we rarely get to use it."

Zak shifted, feeling awkward and set up. "What kind of game is this?" He was used to their plots at this point, but usually he was a willing participant in the planning, or semi-planning of it.

Aaron stood up, smacking Zak on the ass before grabbing it firmly. "You guys have to show me this blue dildo I heard about back in the cabin at that nudist place with the cameras."

Rolling his eyes, Zak visibly relaxed. "That's all?"

Bending down, Nick lifted Zak over his shoulder, grunting at his weight. "This would have been _a lot_ easier with the collar."

Smacking the ass in front of him, Zak said, "You know I know the way to my bedroom. I can walk."

Aaron followed along behind them, shrugging at him when Zak lifted his head to look up at him. He was amazed that Nick could lift him so easily and carry him so far. He knew that the younger man had been going to the gym without him, but he didn't realize just how _much_ he had been doing. Regardless, Nick obviously thought he had him in a vulnerable position, but really, Nick's ass was now before him. Even though his hands were cuffed, he could still slip one down the back of his pants and…

A quick smack to his ass flared pain across his lower body. "What the _fuck_?" Zak screamed, snapping his head over to glare up at Nick.

"This is the one and probably only time I will ever say get your hand out of my pants, Bagans," Nick said as they neared his bedroom. Aaron opened the door for them and Zak was flopped down on the mattress. His arms were raised above his head as the link between the cuffs was clipped to the other set of handcuffs that he always carelessly left on the bedframe. Or, you know, left there on purpose knowing that they would use it again eventually and it was just too much of a damn pain and so unsexy to move the mattress every time.

Laying naked on the bed, Zak felt his body flush as his cock throbbed against his stomach watching Nick undress nonchalantly at the foot of the bed. "So where's this dildo?" Aaron asked, opening the drawers on the nightstand.

"In the bathroom. Let's go," Nick said, abandoning his clothes in a pile on the floor.

Aaron flashed Zak a grin before following Nick. Zak whimpered as he watched them disappear around the corner, but he would never admit to it. Pulling himself up a little so he was against the pillows slightly, he tried to make himself more comfortable. He had a feeling tonight was going to be a long night. He heard Aaron snicker, causing him to blush deep, but the quiet that followed afterwards bothered him. "How deep does it go?"

"As deep as you want it to," Nick answered.

Zak gulped. Ok, this night might not be turning out _exactly_ as he had hoped. The silence returned and he _really_ wanted to know what the hell they were doing in there but his voice failed him when he opened his mouth to ask. A deep moan that he recognized as Nick's resonated from the bathroom. Zak cursed under his breath. He just knew that Aaron was doing that thing with his tongue and damn… they needed to get back in here.

When they returned, Zak noticed their wet lips and weeping cocks and grunted in frustration. Aaron held the dildo in his hand as if he held a golden prize. "So this is the magical blue dildo," he grinned. Zak rolled his eyes. Looking over at Nick, he said, "I don't know. This seems rather pointless. I'd much rather just fuck him."

Nick grinned back and took the dildo from him, moving in between Zak's legs. "Just watch."

"I feel like a side attraction," Zak grumbled as his legs were pushed apart and his hips were moved into position.

"More like a favorite ride," Nick snickered.

Zak tried to get out a snappy come back but his body tensed and shuddered as the dildo was pushed slowly inside of him. He felt it slide in, inch by inch, as his legs gave away and fell to the side, his back arching off the bed as Nick's other hand stroked teasingly slow along his throbbing cock.

"Beautiful," mumbled Aaron at his side.

"I know…," Nick said, pushing the dildo in all the way to the hilt as Zak whimpered at the welcomed intrusion. "Never get to see that when you're fucking him. Just watch, dude, just watch."

Slowly, he began to thrust the dildo inside as Zak's body convulsed, arms pulling against the handcuffs. Aaron watched in awe at the dance the man on the bed was doing as this silicone object was pushed into his body. The muscles contorted and flexed; his face fluctuating between relaxed and tensed; his teeth nibbling on that bottom lip as he whimpered and silently begged for more.

Zak released an angry grunt as Nick stopped moving, holding the dildo firmly half inside his body. "Work for it," Nick whispered. Zak grunted again as he raised his hips and sank them down, using his shoulders against the bed as leverage to fuck himself on the dildo. His body tensed as he worked it at his own pace, thrusting faster with each movement.

Aaron worked his way around the bed, guiding Nick's legs open and rubbing along his pucker as he knelt between Zak's legs. Nick groaned as he felt the probing fingers loosen him as the other hand massaged his balls. Letting go of the dildo, he planted his hands on either side of Zak's hips. Zak grunted in frustration at the loss of the solid base to fuck himself against, but he settled for watching the show above him as the dildo still sat mostly inside his body. Nick's eyes were closed as Aaron bit and kissed along his shoulder blade and up his neck. As he felt the cock slide in slowly, Nick opened his eyes, staring down into the vibrant blues beneath him. Zak's arms itched to reach out to him as he watched the bodies move above him. He tried to twitch his body closer, bring Nick down to him, something just to bring them together, to feel that body movement.

Aaron's hands stayed on Nick's hips, the sound of skin slapping skin rang in their ears as the room began to smell like sex. Bending them over more, Aaron groaned in satisfaction as he swiveled his hips, eliciting a breathy moan from the man beneath him. Zak awkwardly leaned up, capturing Nick's lips with his own, feeling the power of Aaron's thrusts as they were pushed together. Grinding their hips together, Zak nearly screamed at the pleasure. Nick grinned, pulling back, "Nuh uh. You're not getting off yet," he groaned out. "We're not done with you."

Whimpering, his cock bobbed at his own need, the head nearly purple. Aaron groaned out behind him, his body stilling as he poured his seed inside his willing captive, resting his forehead against the back of his neck. "Fuck," Nick whispered, feeling the hot spurts coat his insides.

Slowly, Aaron pulled out, grunting as his withering cock met cool air. Zak pulled furiously at his restraints as Nick still knelt above him on hands and knees. "Uncuff me," he whispered deeply.

Aaron grinned above him as he produced the handcuff key. Nick still remained motionless above Zak, waiting, knowing what was coming when Aaron turned that key. Within seconds of his freedom, Zak had them flipped. "Ugh, God," Nick screamed out as he was entered a second time, this cock much less gentle. Zak's screams matched his as Aaron pushed the dildo back deep into Zak's ass as he thrust mercilessly into the man beneath him. Nick's body folded around him, his cock thrusting into his stomach, providing the friction he needed. "Holy _fuck_," he grunted as his body tensed and relaxed as he released between them, send streaks of white across both their stomachs.

Zak whimpered as he felt the spasm of Nick's orgasm around his cock and he swore if Aaron shoved that dildo in _any_ deeper it was going to be fucking into his brain. A hand reached under him, grabbing his heavy sack and that was all it took to send him over the edge, his own cum mixing with Aaron's.

Pulling the dildo out, Aaron placed it in the sink in the bathroom before coming back to the bed, cradling the closest body to him. "How did I end up bottoming for both of you?" Nick yawned. "I need a shower."

Zak snorted, resting back against Aaron's chest. "It's about time someone else bottomed for a change."

Aaron pressed his fingers against Zak's abused pucker, causing the other man to twitch his hips away and give him a glare. "You were fucking beautiful with that dildo, Zak."

"I told you," Nick mumbled as he started to fall asleep.

Zak pushed against his shoulder, "Dude, go shower. No cum on my sheets."

Nick grinned, his eyes still closed as he snuggled deeper into the mattress. "It's ok. It's yours."

"What the fuck ever," Zak grunted back as Aaron's warm arms wrapped tighter around him.

"Think you could take a bigger dildo?" Aaron wondered.

Nick snickered as Zak closed his eyes, ignoring the question.


End file.
